nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
'''Luigi' is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 2. As well as holding the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship a record five times with his brother and tag team partner Mario, Luigi is a former NoDQ CAW Champion. Appearance Luigi is a human male of average height and build. Traditionally, he wears a green shirt and blue overalls, though in later seasons he trades his famous outfit for a more traditional wrestling attire, including a pair of green wrestling shorts. Luigi always wears a green cap during his NoDQ CAW tenure. NoDQ CAW History Season 2 Luigi debuted at Carnage as part of a tag team match, pitting himself and his brother Mario against Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. Though Luigi put on an impressive showing, causing Freddy to bleed during the match, the two horror icons would ultimately prove too much for the Mario Bros. to handle and would put them away for the victory. Season 3 The Mario Bros. would enter the T4. Their opening round opponents were the Serial Killers. Unluckily for Mario and Luigi, Michael Myers would single-handedly take their team apart and pin Luigi following a Top Rope Olympic Slam. Season 5 Returning in Season 5, the Mario Bros. would join the NoDQ Pacific roster. On the second episode of NoDQ Pacific, the Marios were scheduled to challenge Beavis and Butt-Head for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship but were assaulted backstage by the Hulk and Ganondorf, who stole the Marios' place in the match to win the title. Three weeks later, the Mario Bros. would challenge the Hulk and Ganondorf for the Championship. Ganondorf would betray the Hulk in the match, giving the Mario Bros. the opportunity to capitalise and win their first NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. On the eighth episode of NoDQ Pacific, Mario and Luigi defended their Championship at Beavis and Butt-Head. The duo won the match with relative ease, retaining their title. The following week, the duo were set to defend the Championship against Spider-Man and Bruce Lee but James Bond attacked Bruce Lee before the match, taking him out of the equation. Instead, Luigi and Spider-Man had a Singles Match against one another. During the match, Spider-Man accidentally knocked Mario off the ring apron. When Spider-Man went to find out if Mario was alright, Luigi rolled Spider-Man up to win the match. The originally planned NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Match went ahead the following week. During the match, Mario used underhanded tactics, including the use of weaponry, though it seemed Luigi was unaware of this. In any event, the Marios would win after Mario pinned Spider-Man following a Super Mario Stunner. Luigi, apparently disgusted upon learning of Mario's actions, would refuse to accompany him to ringside during Mario's match with Spider-Man on the eleventh episode of NoDQ Pacific. However, Luigi would reveal he was in on the act and attack Spider-Man with a crutch before he and Mario would deliver a series of double-team attacks to the Web Master before Link made the save. At King of the Pacific, the Mario Bros. were due to face Spider-Man and Link but Link would betray Spider-Man during the match and attack him, leaving him open to an assault at the hands of Mario and Luigi, with the match going to a no contest. On the thirteenth episode of NoDQ Pacific, the Mario Bros. would join Link in the ring in as Link- now calling himself Las Vegas Link- explained the trio, now all clad in black attire, were calling themselves the Nintendo World Order and were tired of being good guys and receiving no thanks. Later in the same episode, Luigi and Mario assaulted Bruce Lee after Link's victory over him in the main event, giving Lee the Mushroom Surprise then hitting him with the Warp Zone. The Marios would similarly attack the Hulk after his NoDQ Pacific Championship victory over Jason Voorhees on the fourteenth episode of the series, then attacking and hospitalising Steve Irwin on the fifteenth episode when he booked them in a Championship defence. That defence would be against the Street Fighters and would take place on the following week's episode. At the end of the match, Ryu would accidentally hit the referee with a kick from the top rope, leading to his team taking a disqualification loss. To prevent a repeat of this, Wade Needham booked a rematch on the next week's episode. This rematch would be a Hardcore Match and, unluckily for the Mario Bros., the Street Fighters would fare better second time around, with Ryu picking up the victory following a Hadouken Fireball to Mario. At Date With Destiny, the Mario Bros. and Street Fighters had a rubber match for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship, this time in a TLC Match. As Luigi hit both Street Fighters with finishing move, Mario retrieved the Championship belts suspended above the ring to win the match and regain the Championship. At Domestic Disturbance, the Mario Bros. defended the Championship against the Joker and Leatherface in a Hardcore Match. Thanks to some surprising tactics from Leatherface, the Marios were left on the losing side after a Slice & Dice to Mario. The two teams would face off once more at Undisputed Universe in a Steel Cage Match. The Mario Bros. returned to their blue overalls and renounced the Nintendo World Order for this match. This time, it would be Mario delivering successive finishing moves to the team's opponents as Luigi escaped the cage to victory. Season 6 On the third episode of NoDQ Action, the Mario Bros. would be challenged by Las Vegas Link with Link intending to simultaneously hold every NoDQ CAW Championship at the same time. Link recruited a partner to help him challenge for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship, none other than Ganondorf. The Dark Alliance proved a cohesive unit on the night and worked well together, with Link winning the Championship for his team after giving Luigi a Duo ZDT. On the eleventh episode of the series, Luigi and Mario would enter a Fatal Four Way Match also featuring the Terminator and Chef to crown a #1 Contender to the NoDQ International Championship. Unfortunately for Luigi, it would be Chef that won the match after giving Luigi the Bounce. At Spring Cleaning, Luigi entered the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to find a #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Luigi entered fifth in the match and would eliminate Freddy Krueger and Ryu before being eliminated himself by eventual winner Superman. Season 7 On the thirteenth episode of NoDQ Action, the Mario Bros. interfered in Las Vegas Link's match against Superman to even the score after Ganondorf had interfered on Link's behalf. Superman would win the match, to the Marios' delight. At Fully Charged, the Mario Bros. challenged the Dark Alliance for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship in a Hell In A Cell Match. After a gruelling contest, a well timed Mushroom Surprise would take out both Ganondorf and Link and Mario would pin Ganondorf to win the match and the Championship. Season 8 Luigi would enter the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup. His opening round opponent would be none other than his brother Mario. The two put on a great sporting contest but it would be Luigi that left with the victory after a Super Mario Stunner. In the second round, Luigi faced Frankenstein and fared altogether less well. Though Luigi was able to take Frankenstein down, a Monster Bomb spelled defeat for Luigi, eliminating him from the tournament. With the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship having been vacated between Season 7 and Season 8, the Mario Bros. would challenge for the Championship once more against the Dark Alliance in a Ladder Match at The Road to Box Office Smash 1. During the match, Las Vegas Link would turn his back on Ganondorf and push him off a ladder, allowing Mario to easily retrieve the Championship belts from above the ring. After the match, the brothers were attacked by Mortal Kombat. At Box Office Smash, the Mario Bros. would defend their Championship against Mortal Kombat. In spite of the co-ordinated offence of the challengers, a Pipe Bomb from Luigi would be enough to take out both Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Luigi would make the cover on Scorpion to win the match and retain the Championship for his team. At Violent Impulse, the Mario Bros. would face Spider-Man and his mystery partner, revealed to be Batman. Spider-Man and Batman proved to be an excellent unit on the night and Batman would win the match after hitting Mario with a Gotham City Drop. At Ringside Wars, the Marios would face Team 3-D to see which team deserved the honour of being called the greatest tag team in wrestling. Brother Ray and Brother Devon would bring every ounce of tag team experience they had to the match and deliver a series of double-team attacks to the brothers before pinning Mario after a 3-D to win the match. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 4, the Marios challenged Spider-Man and Batman for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. The Champions would hit both Marios with their finishing moves before pinning the challengers simultaneously. Luigi would kick out at a 2-count, but Mario would not, with Spider-Man thus picking up the win. After the match, Luigi would be beside himself with anger and would brutally assault Mario, putting him through a table with a Pipe Bomb. At The Road to Born With Rage 3, Luigi debuted a new look, a new attitude and new moves against Conehead. Conehead put up little in the way of a fight with Luigi hitting a Flying Forearm and Plumber's Screwdriver to easily pick up the win. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 5, Luigi faced Leatherface. Luigi wanted nothing to do with the OCM and willingly took a count-out loss to avoid fighting him. As punishment, at Born With Rage, Luigi was put in a rematch against Leatherface in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. The odds were stacked even further against Luigi in this match as, being at a NoDQ CAW mega event, it was contested under No DQ rules. Nevertheless, Luigi managed to pull out victory with the same Flying Forearm and Plumber's Screwdriver combination that had put Conehead away. Making his designs on the NoDQ CAW Championship known, Luigi would attack Link at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6 with the help of Captain Jack Sparrow. At The Road to Title Haunt 1, Luigi would take part in the first round of a mini-tournament to crown a #1 Contender to Link's NoDQ CAW Championship. Luigi's first opponent in the tournament was Spider-Man. Spider-Man would attempt his signature Rolling German Suplexes finisher but Luigi would flip behind Spider-Man and deliver a bridging German suplex of his own to win the match. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 7, Luigi faced Sparrow to decide which of the two would become #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. In the closing moments of the match, Mario would arrive with a steel chair. Luigi begged Mario not to hit him with the chair and Mario would oblige- instead hitting Sparrow, giving Sparrow the disqualification victory and #1 Contender spot. Mario mocked a furious Luigi after the match. At Title Haunt, the two brothers faced off in a Singles Match. Luigi would attempt victory with a Plumber's Screwdriver, but Mario would slide down his back before hitting a Super Mario Stunner to win the match. After the match, Luigi assaulted Mario with a steel pipe before putting Mario through a table with a Plumber's Screwdriver. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 8, Luigi faced Frankenstein. Luigi guaranteed victory in the match and it soon became clear why- the Hulk would interject himself in the match, giving Frankenstein a Big Green Buster to practically hand Luigi the victory. After the match, Luigi and the Hulk gave Frankenstein the Mushroom Surprise. At Wreckless Warzone, Luigi would join Team Sparrow. Luigi competed in a Fatal Four Way Submission Match also featuring Frankenstein and Jason Voorhees of Team Jason- who were obviously not inclined to fight one another- and Superman of Team Link. Luigi was not involved in the match's decision, with Superman forcing Jason to submit to the Super Sharpshooter, but in avoiding a direct loss, Luigi managed to earn 1 point for Team Sparrow. Luigi was due to compete in the main event Hardcore Match also featuring Frankenstein, Link and Captain Jack Sparrow, but Mario attacked Luigi before the match could begin, incapacitating Luigi for the evening. The Hulk- Luigi's "big green insurance policy" was permitted to act as Luigi's substitute in the match, giving Team Sparrow an even greater advantage, though ultimately Link would win the match and Team Link would win the event. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9, Luigi and the Hulk faced the Nintendo Icons in a Tag Team Match. During the match, Link was kidnapped, leaving Mario to be easy prey in the hands of his opponents. However, NoDQ Officials deemed that if Luigi was allowed to make a substitute in a match, then so too could Link- and Frankenstein decided to help Mario out. A Monster Bomb to both opponents from Frankenstein gave Frankenstein and Mario the win in the match. At Thicker Than Blood, Luigi and Mario faced off one more time, this time in a Loser Leaves NoDQ CAW Hardcore Match. The two brothers fought with more brutality than either had ever displayed before and neither one was willing to sacrifice an inch. After one of the greatest matches in NoDQ CAW history, a Plumber's Screwdriver from Luigi spelled the end for Mario in the match and in NoDQ CAW. Luigi would dub NoDQ CAW's Main Event 11 Mario Appreciation Night, putting together a tribute video to his brother. However, it turned out to be a ruse, with the video mocking Mario. Link, enraged at this conduct, would attack Luigi and prevent him from entering the evening's main event, a #1 Contender's match for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Luigi would attack Link with a kendo stick after Link's loss to the Hulk at The Road to Holiday Havoc 5, with the Hulk assisting in giving Link the Mushroom Surprise. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12, Link and Superman were scheduled to face Luigi and Captain Jack Sparrow in a Handicap Match, though Link was late to arrive at the arena, giving Sparrow and Luigi plenty of time to beat up Superman. Upon his arrival, however, Link assisted Superman to victory, with Superman forcing Sparrow to submit to the Super Sharpshooter. At Holiday Havoc, Luigi would face Link. Link would enter the match to Mario's theme music, wearing Mario-style ring gear and with Mario-style hair and moustache. This drove Luigi absolutely up the wall but didn't prevent him from giving his all in the match. Luigi would pick up the win in the match after giving Link a Duo ZDT to remind the Hylian who he really was. At Fan Frenzy, Luigi was chosen by wweJth to face Captain Jack Sparrow for the NoDQ CAW Championship in a Ladder Match with Link as the special enforcer. Luigi would look set for victory until he decided to mock Link, giving him the middle finger and giving Sparrow a Duo ZDT before climbing a ladder to reach for the belt. Link would enter the ring and push Luigi off the ladder, giving Sparrow the opening needed to grab the belt and win the match. Luigi and Link would be signed to face one another in a Submission Match at Deadly Sin 2007. Ahead of this match, Luigi tested the waters in a Submission Match with Bruce Lee at The Road to Deadly Sin 4. Luigi would pick up victory in the match with his new submission finisher, the Warp Zone Walls. At the mega event, Luigi and Link would put one another through the wringer, with both locking in various submission holds throughout the match. Ultimately, Luigi would roll through an attempted Hyrule Crossface from Link to apply the Warp Zone Walls and win the match. Luigi would be named #1 Contender to Superman's NoDQ CAW Championship. At The Road to Date With Destiny 5, the Hulk attacked Superman after his victory over Michael Myers. Luigi made his way to the ring to try to get the Hulk to stop the attack, making clear a victory over an injured Superman would be worthless. The Hulk immediately turned on Luigi and assaulted him with a Big Boot and Bear Hug. Luigi and the Hulk would face one another at The Road to Date With Destiny 8. The Hulk would use his huge size and mass to push the advantage over Luigi but the determined Luigi would fight back with an Exploder Suplex leading to a Top Rope Fallaway Slam and victory. After the match, Superman entered the ring and gave an S-5 to the Hulk to get his own back on the jade giant. At Date With Destiny 2007, Luigi challenged Superman for the NoDQ CAW Championship. The two put on one of the greatest matches in NoDQ CAW history with neither man wanting to budge from the top spot. In the end, Luigi would dodge a Speeding Bullet to hit Superman with the Plumber's Screwdriver and win the match, becoming NoDQ CAW Champion. Season 9 Luigi entered the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup, as failure to do so would have meant forfeiture of his NoDQ CAW Championship. His opening round opponent was Mr. Clean. Mr. Clean put up a close contest against Luigi, evidently hoping to increase his standing by taking the NoDQ CAW Champion out of the tournament. However, a top rope Missile Dropkick would put Mr. Clean away and allow Luigi to advance in the tournament. Luigi's second round opponent was Freddy Krueger. Luigi had grown as a competitor since the two first met back in Season 2 and Luigi was more than ready for the Dream Master, surprising him with a roll-up to win the match. In the semifinal round, Luigi faced the Joker. The Joker did not take Luigi entirely seriously and would resort to his usual underhanded tactics, including attacking referee Matt Benoit and using weapons. It was all for nought, however, as a Flying Forearm and Razor's Edge spelled victory for Luigi and earned him a place in the final of the tournament. In the final match, Luigi faced Superman and Captain Jack Sparrow in a Triple Threat Hardcore Match for the NoDQ CAW Championship. The three men battled all around the arena and none gave anything less than their best. However, in the closing moments of the match, Luigi would catch Sparrow off-guard with a Razor's Edge which also knocked Superman out of the ring. Luigi pinned Sparrow to win the match and the tournament and retain his NoDQ CAW Championship. Season 10 Luigi made his return in the 2019 NoDQ CAW Cup. To the dismay of commentator Bobby Spade, Luigi was not placed in the NoDQ CAW Championship match between Mr. Clean and Freddy Krueger, meaning he had to work his way back to the title picture despite never losing the Championship. In the opening round of the tournament, Luigi faced the debuting 6 Star Dave and easily dispatched him. In the semi-final round, Luigi came up against Jason Voorhees. Luigi was trepidatious against Jason in the opening moments of the match but, despite a very strong showing from Jason, was able to pick up the victory. In the final match of the tournament, Luigi faced Walter White. Both men took one another to the limit, but Luigi was forced to submit to White's Felina, giving White the spot of #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Real World History Luigi is one of Nintendo's most recognisable characters. As Mario's brother, he is a constant in almost every single Super Mario video game since his debut in 1983. Luigi generally has slightly longer jumps than Mario during gameplay, at the expense of traction, giving Luigi a somewhat slippery feel. Luigi's most well-known trait in the video games is his cowardice- he is particularly terrified of ghosts, which is unfortunate given how frequently he and his brother encounter them during their adventures, most notably King Boo. In 2013, Nintendo honoured Luigi's 30th anniversary by marking it as The Year of Luigi, celebrating by releasing video games with Luigi as the star and hiding him in some of their other titles. In-ring Style and Personality Luigi was initially quite happy-go-lucky in the ring, but over the course of NoDQ CAW built up a vicious streak, culminating in his heel turn in Season 8. Luigi is a very dangerous competitor and should not be taken lightly- his high-impact style leaves many opponents who underestimate him prone to his finishing moves. Luigi's personality underwent a similar change over the course of the seasons. Initially a gentle soul, Luigi developed a mean streak to his personality. This side of him softened towards the end of Season 8 when he had earned the respect of the fans. Finishing Moves *Plumber's Screwdriver Luigi Driver (Brainbuster Falcon Arrow) *Diving Double Stomp *Pipe Bomb Luigi Bomb (Jackknife Powerbomb) *Super Mario Stunner (Alternatively: Luigi Stunner) *Butt Bop Butt Thud (Jumping Hip Attack) *Exploder Suplex *T-Bone Suplex *Flying Forearm *Top Rope Missile Dropkick *Razor’s Edge *Top Rope Fallaway Slam *Warp Zone Walls (Walls of Jericho) *Flying Elbow Drop * Momentum Shift: Exploder Suplex Category:Superstars Category:Video Game Icons